A Christmas Gift
by Izumi-chan
Summary: This is a Takari...I have got my sixth and final chapter posted. Has Taiora, Mimi/Yamato, Miyako/Satoru and it is very good. Sorry about the delay. Please R&R or I won't write another fic!
1. Jealousy

A Christmas Gift  
  
This ficcy is dedicated to Joanne or Joie even though she may not support Takari.  
  
Disclaimer: This is my very first fanficcy but from the ones I have read, you usually have a disclaimer at the beginning. I don't own Digimon, Toie Animation or Fox Kids. Cause if I did, Daisuke (Davis) would already have died a gory death. I am a Takari supporter and I don't really like people who diss them or support other coupling of Hikari or Takeru, but in this big world, I'm just voicing my opinion. Oh and please try not to flame me, this is my first fan fic. I am doing this when I should be doing my homework so don't expect a sequel for sometime. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
In case you didn't know…:  
Daisuke=Davis  
Miyako=Yolie  
Satoru=Ken  
Iori=Cody  
Takeru=T.K.  
Hikari=Kari  
Yamato=Matt  
Taichi=Tai  
Sora=Sora  
Koushiro=Izzy  
Jyuo=Joe  
Mimi=Mimi  
Sensei=teacher  
Konnichiwa=hello  
Takari=Takeru and Hikari  
  
(A/N): This and all my other stories will be hentai or yaio and yuri free. If there is any of that stuff, I will warn you. Also, this story contains part of the episode "A Very Digi-Christmas" but I changed some parts in it. Thanx! :)  
  
It was a sunlit morning at Odaiba High as some students grudgingly shuffled still half asleep into their respectable classrooms to greet their sensei with a mumbled konnichiwa. One of these students was Daisuke Motomiya. Nobody blamed him though for he had an obnoxious sister that would listen to loud blasting music of Yamato Ishida's band all night long. Some bright and optimistic students, however, were already fully awake and attentive, sitting quietly at their small inanimate desks. Among those students were Yagami Hikari a.k.a. "Miss Perfect" and the school basketball star, Takeru Takaishi still laden with beads of perspiration from his early morning basketball practice. The coach had been working his basketball team extra hard because of the stress of the High School Championship Playoffs.  
They sat together chatting about various subjects, laughing together while the remaining stragglers hauled themselves in. As soon as Daisuke saw Takeru and Hikari together, he woke up suddenly with a jolt and ran over to their desks exploding with jealousy although his desk was halfway across the room.   
"What do you think your doing with my girl Tazeru?"  
"Please Daisuke, I'm not your girl and is name is Takeru. Why can't you get that right?" shot back Hikari coldly.   
"It's okay Hikari. He will never learn to spell my name. Look on the bright side, at least he's in remedial so we don't have to deal with him all day!" chuckled Takeru.  
Hikari giggled softly at Takeru's joke and sat back in her seat as the morning announcements proceeded and the teacher ordered Daisuke back to his seat. He was now not only exploding with anger but also bursting with embarrassment. A deadly combination.   
Hikari and Takeru were best friends since they were little eight year olds. They had become digi-destined along with their brothers and their friends facing evil monsters like Myotismon and the Four Dark Masters. Even Piedmon said they were falling for each other but back then, they were too young to understand. Through the times they battled and fought the evil digimon, they built a stronger bond, and now with the new digi-destined, the defeated the evil digimon emperor turning him good again. His name was Satoru, and along with Miyako, Iori and Daisuke, they were now battling Arukennymon, Mummimon, Blackwargreymon, and a greater evil. Hikari and Takeru had feelings for each other but never came around to admitting it except once, where Hikari nearly disappears forever into the Digital World. Since then though, they were still a bit touchy on the subject whenever their brothers even slightly hinted at the idea of each other being together.  
After the sensei lectured the students about being late, she let them off to the first period. Hikari and Takeru had language together while Daisuke chose language but ended up in remedial because of his poor spelling. Daisuke still followed Hikari and Takeru up until the point where the hallway divided. He reluctantly turned left.  
"Guess I'll see you later at lunch then Kari." He made sure to leave Takeru out.  
"Oh, gomen nasi Daisuke. Today's a day two on my cycle and I have early lunch today. Anyway, Takeru is taking me out to lunch. Maybe next time?" replied Hikari.   
"Yeah, why not tomorrow?" Takeru chipped in.  
"I don't need your pity." And Daisuke stomped off pink in the face.  
Takeru shrugged and turned his attention to the beautiful brunette beside him.  
"I hope he'll be alright," said a mildly concerned Hikari.  
"He'll brighten up when we go to the Digital World today. He misses Veemon, that's all." Answered Takeru reassuringly.   
Later in the afternoon, the bell clanged sonorously and echoed through the silent halls. Not even seconds later, students burst out of their classrooms and went to their lockers preparing for the next period or going to lunch.  
"Ready Hikari?" asked Takeru as he approached her.   
"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my coat and we can go. Where are we going anyway?"  
"It's a surprise!" smiled Takeru with one of the heart-melting smiles that the other girls were so envious of Hikari always getting them.   
Three minutes later, the pair walked off in the bright orange glow of the noonday sunshine, shining down upon them from the azure heavens above. It was Christmas Eve, and the last day of school before the winter holidays. Soft, and pure white snowflakes fell onto the dry and barren ground. It was going to be a white Christmas after all! Some of the snowflakes landed on Hikari's eyelashes making her look prettier than before, at least to Takeru. Hikari was wearing a white artist hat, with a pink overcoat that went down to her knees. She wore a long sleeved pink turtleneck dress under, complete with knee-high white boots. Takeru was wearing a green turtleneck with a white down vest and green cargo shorts, though he was a bit cold, complete with his usual fisherman's hat. They chattered excitedly about the annual digi-destined gathering, taking place tomorrow, this time and for the first time at Satoru's house while the little pointed snowflakes continued to fall, fluttering in ecstasy.   
"Were here." Stated Takeru out of the blue.   
"Oh, it looks so quaint! Let's go inside." Gushed Hikari.  
Inside the small but warm restaurant, aromatic smells wafted from the noisy kitchen of the clattering of pots and pans. Takeru ordered Spaghetti Bolognaise while Hikari ordered Fettuccini with cream sauce. They both drank some hot tea to relieve their school stress with only 25 minutes left to eat and 10 minutes to walk back to school. They finished their lunches talking nonchalantly about their nasty teachers and their schoolmates. Takeru paid for the lunches and they left to the jingling sound of the bell at the top of the door.   
The snow was now gradually mounding up and five centimeters had already fallen. The weatherman promised more would follow. Tiny snowflakes landed on Takeru's nose and Hikari started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" asked Takeru mockingly.  
"Your nose is as red as an apple, are you sure you are warm enough?"  
"Don't worry about me." Replied Takeru shivering a bit though.   
"You don't look ok. Here let me take your hand."  
Hikari took Takeru's hand and rubbed it a bit. His hand was stone cold but she held onto it firmly giving him her warmth. Takeru was a bit taken aback but didn't mind after a while. He did love this beautiful girl by his side anyway. He then decided it was time. He still had five minutes after all.  
"Hikari. There is something I have been meaning to tell you." He nervously started and faltered a bit.  
"Oh great. Look what I've got myself into now?" he though.   
  
Narrator: What is it that Takeru wants to tell Hikari? Will something happen at the annual Digi-destined party? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.   
  
(A/N): Teehehehe! It seems more complete like that! Don't worry. I will have a sequel in a few days. I have to do my homework now! Ja ne!   



	2. Detention Blues, A Skating

Detention Blues, A Skating "Date" (Chapter 2)  
  
This is story is dedicated to my friend Amanda. She was the one that tried to convince me not to be somebody I'm not and a perfectionist. (Amanda, I am not meticulous!)   
  
Just in case you didn't know, this is the next chapter in my story. It will be a bit longer this time, I promise. Here is the last paragraph in the last story before I continue…  
  
The snow was now gradually mounding up and five centimeters had already fallen. The weatherman promised more would follow. Tiny snowflakes landed on Takeru's nose and Hikari started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" asked Takeru mockingly.  
"Your nose is as red as an apple, are you sure you are warm enough?"  
"Don't worry about me." Replied Takeru shivering a bit though.   
"You don't look ok. Here let me take your hand."  
Hikari took Takeru's hand and rubbed it a bit. His hand was stone cold but she held onto it firmly giving him her warmth. Takeru was a bit taken aback but didn't mind after a while. He did love this beautiful girl by his side anyway. He then decided it was time. He still had five minutes after all.  
"Hikari. There is something I have been meaning to tell you." He nervously started and faltered a bit.  
"Oh great. Look what I've got myself into now?" he thought.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. Here we go again… I don't own Fox Kids, Digimon nor Toie Animation and any of their business partners etc. If I did though, Daisuke would have already died a gory death. Too bad Taichi didn't get Sora, I really don't care who gets Sora but Yamato got her in the end anyway. I feel so sorry for the Taiora fans BUT THERE IS STILL HOPE!! Now, on with the story!  
  
Hikari glanced curiously at Takeru.   
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything…" said Hikari sweetly.  
"Never mind. I'll tell you later. We better run, the bell's going to ring any minute now. You don't want detention do you?" stuttered Takeru. He didn't do it in the end.   
"I'm going to do it tomorrow, at the party." Takeru muttered to himself.  
"What's that, Takeru?" asked Hikari thoughtfully.  
"Nothing. Let's go!" Takeru broke off into a run.  
"Wait for me!" came a voice that trailed behind him.  
  
The bell rang just as Takeru and Hikari reached their lockers. They panted in unison while they gathered their books to the next class. Daisuke was around the corner still sulking about this morning but he decided right there and then that he would tell her at the Christmas Party at Satoru's house. Takeru had two periods of physical education while Hikari had a visual arts period and a science a technology period. The two would meet up at the end of the day for core. Daisuke, unfortunately, took visual arts or pretty much anything Hikari took and ran up the hall to catch to her. Takeru had to go to the gymnasium so he left Hikari in the middle of the hall.   
"Farewell my fairest maiden. I will see you later." Spoke Takeru in an English accent.  
"Good-bye my charming prince. I will miss you greatly." Hikari played along and giggled while a slight pink blush flushed her cheeks just as Takeru left. He winked. The wooden door closed gently behind him. Hikari was wondering if Takeru really meant something about his "fairest maiden" when Daisuke approached her and tapped her on the shoulder only to wake Hikari out of her daydream.  
"Huh? Oh, it's only you." Sighed Hikari.   
Daisuke shifted uncomfortably at this remark for it did seem like Hikari despised him.   
"So, where did you go for lunch?" Daisuke asked wonderingly.  
"Somewhere." Answered Hikari rather distantly. She was still thinking about a certain blue-eyed blonde that was so important and special to her.   
Daisuke and Hikari arrived at visual arts not a minute too soon as the sensei just started roll call. They slipped quietly into their respective seats as the lesson continued.   
"Today, and for the remainder of this week, the class will be working on portraits of anyone in this class. Please find a partner and some to me after for the art supplies." Said the sensei.  
"Hikari, will you be my partner?" butt in Daisuke as several boys clustered around Hikari. Hikari made a point of ignoring Daisuke.  
"Sakura, will you be my partner?" Hikari asked one of her best friends.  
"Sure. Let's go to the teacher for the stuff we need. Oh, I can't wait!" squealed Sakura.  
The two girls walked up to the sensei and got the cartridge paper with the paints. They walked over to a painting station with a stand and a stool. As the girls set up, Daisuke turned around he grumbled. Iori, surprisingly, was there.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had drama!" questioned Daisuke.  
"Oh, the sensei was too sick and the principal told us to come to visual arts." Replied Iori.  
Daisuke suddenly noticed there was a group gathered around the sensei.  
"I see. Will you be my partner then?" asked Daisuke. He didn't want to be stuck with one of the "losers".  
"Why? Did Hikari not partner up with you?" chuckled Iori. He had grown less serious and now actually had a sense of humor since grade 7. Daisuke's face glowed a dangerous shade of crimson.  
Iori calmly continued, "I don't even know the instructions!"  
"I'll tell you." Grumbled Daisuke.   
"What happened to you Daisuke? Did you eat a beet or something?" laughed one of the boys, Takiyuki.  
"Shut up! What do you know?" yelled Daisuke back.  
"More than you do!" replied Takiyuki.  
"All right boys. This is your first warning. This is an art class, not a debating club. Hurry up and find your partners." The sensei warned them.  
Iori and Daisuke obeyed and got their materials. They chose a station by one of the windows.   
"I'm going to paint first!" declared Daisuke.  
Iori sighed, "Whatever!"  
As soon as the paints were set up, Daisuke started drawing the outline of Iori sitting on the stool in front of him. Outside, the snow started failing heavily as the weatherman had predicted and the schoolyard landscape was now laden with millions of sparkling frozen particles. Daisuke stared for a few minutes thinking about how Hikari was as beautiful and fragile as each flake of white dust. His thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice.   
"Daisuke Motomyia, this is the second time today. If you love the snowflakes so much, why don't you come in after school and look at them as much as you want? Here's a pink detention slip. I expect to see you at three o'clock sharp. No excuses will be accepted. Understood?"   
"Yes sensei" groaned Daisuke.   
"Now get back to work and no more interruptions." The sensei spoke sternly.   
"Oh, man. Another detention. Now I won't be able to spend time with Hikari."  
"You brought it on yourself anyway. I don't even think Hikari likes you in that way. Look at her now. She's laughing at you!" Iori replied seriously.   
Daisuke glanced at the other end of the room to see Hikari and Sakura laughing in the direction of him. He sighed and thought, "Maybe it is hopeless."   
  
During science and technology, Daisuke kept quite. For once, Daisuke didn't ask Hikari to be lab partners with him. Hikari was puzzled but relieved at the same time. She didn't exactly HATE Daisuke, she just thought he was extremely annoying. Hikari let the thought slip.  
  
Takeru was aiming and shot a perfect basket when the bell finally rang. He had a successful practice and was in a good mood. He noticed and took note of Hikari blushing when he called her his fairest maiden. He had been thinking about that all basketball practice, which caused all his accurate shots. Takeru entered the boys change room and quickly changed and made his way back to his core classroom.   
  
Back in the core classroom, kids were coming in from the chaotic corridor. Takeru took his seat and waited on his disgustingly warm seat. Hikari entered a few moments later and plunked herself down beside her crush. Daisuke followed slowly after her and surprisingly went straight to his seat.  
"P-U! You stink!" Hikari said jokingly pinching her noise purposely.  
"Heh. Guess I worked up a sweat huh? Anyway, what on earth is wrong with Daisuke? Right about now, he would be hovering over your desk asking you on a date and you would have said no in exactly 3...2…1 now!" Takeru chuckled.  
Hikari laughed "Daisuke got a detention for staring at the window. I mean, who could be such an idiot?"  
"Daisuke Motomiya" replied Takeru.  
"Precisely," laughed Hikari.  
The sensei entered the room and quietness engulfed the classroom.   
"Thank-you." The sensei said.  
The sensei went over the homework and announcements for the holidays before letting the elated students loose out of the classroom.   
Daisuke quickened his pace as he reached his locker. He didn't want to be late for detention in fear of more for his unpunctuality.   
"Bye Daisuke." Yelled Hikari from her locker and turned her attention to Takeru.   
"So, you going anywhere Takeru?" asked Hikari.  
"I'd like to take you skating, that is if you have nothing else to do." Answered Takeru shyly.  
"I'd love to. Taichi's taking Sora out to dinner anyway, so I would be bored out of my mind!" Hikari nervously responded.   
"Ok. I'll meet you at your apartment entrance in twenty minutes. Don't forget your skates!" laughed Takeru.  
"See you!" smiled Hikari.  
The two walked their separate ways home in silence thinking about each other while the white patterned ice crystals swirled around them.   
"Bye, mom. I'm going skating at the park rink. I'll be back by dinner." Hikari hollered as she closed her apartment door behind her with her white figure skates by her side. She walked down to the lobby of her building waiting by the door.   
Takeru grabbed his brother's never used hockey skates and scribbled a quick note to his mother telling her he would be home by dinner. He changed out of sweaty gym uniform into a clean set of clothes and set off. Five minutes later, he approached Hikari's apartment.   
A snowy white figure came into Hikari's view as she hoped it was Takeru. It was him, and right on time too.   
"Ready to go?"  
"Yep."  
The two set off in the snow now calming down a bit as a snowplow passed them with a whirling noise and the scratching noises of the asphalt. They made their way past Main Street and the brightly lit row of shops to a large ice rink at the Odaiba Park. Miyako was happily skating on the ice with Satoru. It was pretty official that the two had become a pair.   
Takeru and Hikari sat on a nearby park bench and put on their skates. Takeru helped Hikari up and they entered the ice rink together. Hikari nearly fell flat on her face when some creep pushed her down when he was chasing a younger boy. Takeru helped her up caringly. They both blushed a bright shade of pink as Hikari got up again. They skated together after gaining momentum and started doing fancy tricks and fell down quite a few time doing the stunts. Finally the two were steadily holding hands laughing along with all the merry people at the rink on Christmas Eve.   
"I'm tired." Hikari said.  
"That's an understatement! I'm pooped!" panted Takeru.  
They decided to go to a nearby coffee shop for a little snack to warm them up before they got home.   
  
Narrator: What will Daisuke do when he finds out? What will happen at the annual digi-destined Christmas party? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!  
(A/N): There it is peeps! The sequel in a day. Don't worry. There will be another chapter soon! I have the whole weekend! Ja ne!   



	3. Peace, Freedom, Unity

Peace, Freedom, Unity  
  
This chapter in my fic is dedicated to all those peeps out there that read and reviewed my very first fic. Thanks for your support! Also, his is dedicated to my friends, Stephanie and Amanda (again). They had the title in one of their poems, which inspired me to use it because it sounds so nice. In case you forgot, here is a paragraph from the last chapter…  
  
Takeru and Hikari sat on a nearby park bench and put on their skates. Takeru helped Hikari up and they entered the ice rink together. Hikari nearly fell flat on her face when some creep pushed her down when he was chasing a younger boy. Takeru helped her up caringly. They both blushed a bright shade of pink as Hikari got up again. They skated together after gaining momentum and started doing fancy tricks and fell down quite a few time doing the stunts. Finally the two were steadily holding hands laughing along with all the merry people at the rink on Christmas Eve.   
"I'm tired." Hikari said.  
"That's an understatement! I'm pooped!" panted Takeru.  
They decided to go to a nearby coffee shop for a little snack to warm them up before they got home.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fox Kids, Digimon, or Toie Animation. Cause if I did, Daisuke would have already died a very gory death!!! I also don't own Romeo and Juliet or Leonardo DiCaprio or Claire Danes. I'm kind of sick today (*cough*cough*) so I wouldn't mind a teensy bit more reviews. I'll still write more chapters though. For now, here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. On with the story!!  
  
After taking off their skates, Takeru and Hikari went to tell Miyako and Satoru that they were going and to give them a goodbye. They set off back to Main Street, to the row of lined shops glowing brightly. A cheerful coffee shop stood out on the corner of the street. Takeru and Hikari entered with a gusty wind blowing behind them. The air was rich of tantalizing aromas of the freshly baked treats and the strong lingering smell of coffee. Takeru went up and ordered two hot chocolates, a strawberry crueler for Hikari and a small croissant for himself. They took the items on a bright orange tray to a clean table that seated two by a sparkling clear window. Takeru offered Hikari her strawberry crueler and a warm mug of hot chocolate. She gladly accepted and took a gentle sip of the frothy and silky delicious drink. Takeru himself took a rather vigorous bite out of his croissant.   
"So, did you have a good time?"   
"Of course I did, silly. I always have a good time with you!" answered Hikari more enthusiastically than she had wanted. Takeru's curiosity got to the better of him.   
"What do you mean? Don't you have fun with other people, like Daisuke I mean."   
"Oh Takeru. It's just not the same. He doesn't treat me like you treat me. That's all." Recovered Hikari.  
"I see. Well thanks anyway for coming with me. I wouldn't have anything to do at home. Not until tomorrow at least. Yamato's got band practice, my mom works overtime all the time, and my father has too much work at the TV station to even go home for a bite. So both of my homes would have totally nothing to do!" grinned Takeru.  
"Thanks for inviting me in the first place. I had a really great time." Hikari flashed one of her warm smiles.   
They finished up the remaining treats and hot chocolate and left the warmth of the coffee shop. Outside in the cold, the snow had stopped completely. Takeru walked Hikari home in serene silence. The last glints of the setting sun illuminated Hikari's dainty features. She was smiling peacefully, having enjoyed the day. The two finally arrived at Hikari's apartment.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Hey, want to go last minute shopping in the morning. I have a few tiny presents I have to pick up! That is if you don't mind being dragged along on a shopping spree!" asked Hikari.  
"Hmm. Sure, but I have to go for dinner now."  
"Meet me here at 10:00am ok?"  
"Sure. See you later Hikari!"  
"Bye Takeru," she whispered softly into the wind that carried her voice to Takeru.  
  
The next morning bright and early, Hikari awoke to the deafening ring of her alarm clock. It was already 9:15am and she quietly woke up and padded to the bathroom on the cold linoleum. Silently, she retrieved her slippers and proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face. The sun was already shinning bright and high up in the sky. It was going to be another beautiful day. Hikari washed up and went back to her room to get changed. She wore her pink knee length turtleneck dress with small heart earrings and her usual outerwear. Neatly, she printed her mother a message about not being home until after Satoru's Christmas party and made her way downstairs after quietly closing the squeaky apartment door behind her. This was an extremely difficult task and she made a mental note to oil the door the next time she had a chance to, but the thought slipped in an instant. All she could think about was Takeru.   
  
Takeru was snoring particularly loudly when he awoke to the sound of his mother's voice.  
"Aren't you supposed to be up by know? I thought you and Hikari were going shopping this morning," Miss Takaishi said warily still rubbing her eyes.  
"Oh crud!" Takeru exclaimed as he sat bolt upright in his warm bed. The clock on his night table read 9:30am.   
"I still have time at least!" as he leapt out of bed to his slippers and shut himself up in the bathroom. He washed up and brushed his teeth. His mother had apparently gone back to sleep still tired from her work yesterday. She had worked until 6:30 nonstop and had come home to her obedient and caring son making dinner already. He was a great cook too. She thought  
"Someday, he will make and excellent husband."  
Ten minutes later, Takeru rushed out of the bathroom into his own bedroom and chose his clean gray khaki pants and a blue button up shirt. Quickly, he slid his wallet in his back pocket. He grabbed his usual hat, got his vest and went into the kitchen to scribble a quick post it note to his mother that he would be home in the evening after the Christmas party at Satoru's house. After, he hopped into his shoes and ran out of his apartment door nearly forgetting to lock it. Luckily, Takeru made it right on time to Hikari's apartment being the excellent runner he was with all his stamina, even in the cold. Hikari smiled.   
"Was your alarm clock not loud enough?"  
"Heh. How did you guess?" grinned Takeru sheepishly.  
"Your still panting from your run here!"  
They both laughed.  
"We are taking the subway right?" asked Hikari.  
"Yeah, it's less cramped than the bus, especially on Christmas day." Replied Takeru.  
"Let's go"  
The two walked off to the subway station and descended underground. The bustle of the holiday season was evident in the air as Christmas carols were broadcast over the speakers with an occasional interruption.  
"Will the owner of the Ford Pickup Truck at the front, please find a parking spot, that is the designated entrance area. Thank-you."   
Takeru and Hikari made their way to train A that would take them directly to the Odaiba Shopping Center. Many other passengers boarded along with them, some for last minute shopping as well, others to see their family members for Christmas.  
"Next stop, the Odaiba Shopping Center."  
Takeru and Hikari got off at the stop. They headed in the direction of the food court because both of them realized they were starving from lack of breakfast. The enticing smells of sizzling bacon and sausages and the frying bright yellow eggs drew many people other than the two teenagers. Takeru bought Hikari a medium stack of pancakes with hot melting butter on top, and sticky, sugary syrup. He bought himself sausages with eggs and a bagel. He bought both of them a cup of tapioca tea. They sat down amiss a whole area of clustered people frustrated and waiting for the lineups to clear. Unknown to Takeru and Hikari, Daisuke was watching them with jealousy. He was at the shopping center looking for a perfect gift for Hikari. Daisuke wasn't planning on fighting for Hikari though, because deep down inside his heart, he knew that Hikari could never love him the way she loved Takeru.   
(A/N):Daisuke actually has a heart!!!  
  
Takeru and Hikari made their way through the mall to a big department store. There, they found Daisuke by the jewelry section, trying to look for something sentimental for Hikari. Hikari told Takeru that she needed to talk to Daisuke privately for a moment, and Takeru agreed. He told her he would be back in 20 minutes for planning something very special for her. Takeru went to another specialized jewelry shop and he knew exactly what he wanted to get Hikari. He had been working at a part time job, unknown to anybody, to save enough money for Hikari's present. The man at the desk stood by the display case convincing a man to get his wife a beautiful 11karat diamond ring at the shop. The man's convincing paid off because the man that was purchasing gave in. After the necessary forms were filled out, the man left. Takeru went up to the man behind the desk.   
"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked  
"I'm Takeru Takaishi. I have a custom locket to pick up today." Replied Takeru.  
"Ah yes, young man. Here it is. Would you like to pay in cash or by Visa?"  
"Cash thank-you."  
"Your total comes to 437 dollars."  
Takeru opened his wallet and counted four crisp hundred dollar bills and two twenty's in the class table.   
"Your change is 3 dollars. Here you are. Thank-you,"  
Takeru took the slender velvet case containing the locket he had carefully ordered for Hikari. Next, he went to Sora's mother's flower shop. There he purchased three long stalks of Sakura blossoms, which were quite expensive then because the blossoms were out of season. Luckily, he got ten percent discount and went off holding two mysterious packages, placed in a large and pink gift bag.   
  
As soon as Takeru left, Hikari went over to Daisuke and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Huh? Oh, hi Hikari." He blushed a bit because he was looking at the jewelry.  
"Daisuke. We need to talk." Said Hikari in a serious voice.   
"I know." Sighed Daisuke.   
"Look, Daisuke. You're a great friend and all, but you know I could never love you like I love Takeru. Gomen nasi, but it's the truth." Blushed Hikari as she unveiled her secret to Daisuke.  
Daisuke was expecting this already so he simple responded calmly, "I know. I've known for long but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I'm sure he likes you anyway. Have you told him yet?"   
"Not yet. I'm telling him tonight, that is if you don't mind." Answered Hikari.   
"No, I understand. I finally understood yesterday when I heard you two went skating, that, this is what you really want and I don't want to stand in your way of your destiny."  
Hikari responded, "Thanks, Daisuke. I will never forget what a great friend you are." With that, she gave him a small but friendly hug of thanks.   
"I have to go now Daisuke. Takeru is coming any minute now. Bye!"   
Hikari left Daisuke in a muddle of thoughts as she stopped by several departments to find the right gifts for everyone. One by one, she checked of Koushiro, Tai, and Matt. The rest she had bought gifts for already. The last person on her list was Takeru. She knew exactly where she was going for this. First, she went to the electronic section and purchased "Romeo and Juliet" on video acted out by Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio, and then she went a got a custom frame she had ordered earlier and took both of them to a counter to be wrapped. After paying, she waited by the entrance of the department store for Takeru to come. Takeru approached with a smile on his face. Both of them walked among the noisy chatter to the subway station and boarded the subway.   
  
Daisuke was still thinking about what Hikari had said, and now he knew for sure that he had done the right thing. The next thing he planned on working on, although he knew he couldn't accomplish it was being nice to Takeru!   
  
Takeru and Hikari departed the subway station and they agreed to meet up later at the school entrance to walk to Satoru's house together. They ended up having to go back to their houses to gather the presents that they were going to give to the digi-destined. Both of them also promised Satoru hat they were going to help with the decorations so they had to go early. The skies were still blue when it started snowing lightly again. Takeru walked to his apartment while Hikari walked to her. Both were a bit cold form the weather but warm with feelings inside.   
  
Hikari had gotten Takeru the videotape and a silver picture frame with her crest of light and Takeru's crest of hope. Takeru had gotten Hikari a golden locket with their crests, one on the front and one on the back. Inside was a picture of them together, taken at a park on a summer day. He had also gotten her the Sakura blossoms, which were so symbolic for it brought the joy to the people that spring was coming.  
  
Narrator: Will Takeru and Hikari reveal their feelings for each other? What will happen at the party? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!  
  
(A/N): This is my third chapter in one day! Please R&R. Ja ne!:)  



	4. A New Start

A New Start   
  
This Chapter of my first fic is dedicated to my teacher, Mrs. Chester, who never stopped helping me to understand myself. Thanks!! And keep on reviewing! Here is the paragraph from the last chapter in case you forgot…   
  
Hikari had gotten Takeru the videotape and a silver picture frame with her crest of light and Takeru's crest of hope. Takeru had gotten Hikari a golden locket with their crests, one on the front and one on the back. Inside was a picture of them together, taken at a park on a summer day. He had also gotten her the Sakura blossoms, which were so symbolic for it brought the joy to the people that spring was coming.   
  
Disclaimer: Very unfortunately, I don't own Digimon, Fox Kids, or Its associates. Cause if I did, Daisuke would have already died an excruciatingly gory death. The new episode "Dramon Power" was pretty cool. Gennai actually looks good!!   
  
"Mom, I'm home," shouted Takeru while he was taking off his shoes.   
"Already? I thought you were coming home after your party at Satoru's house!" replied Miss Takaishi.   
"Heh. I forgot I left the presents at home mom, and it was out of the question to carry them to the mall. Anyway, I have to wrap one last minute present."   
Takeru made his way to his bedroom. He made his bed and plunked himself down on it. He took the items out of the pink party bag and placed them beside him. Under one of his desk drawers, he took a package of snowy white tissue paper and cut the top open. With his fingers, Takeru gingerly took the tissue paper out and put one layer on the bottom of the pink bag, placed the flowers on top and another layer of white tissue on top. He wrapped the blue velvet case in a layer of tissue paper and placed it in the bag as well. From underneath his bed, Takeru produced a cute Christmas card with two angels on the front. He had written this card for a long time, planning each meaningful word carefully. The card read:  
  
Dear Hikari,   
After these long years, I have finally come to realize something. At first, I thought it was just a phrase, or maybe a teenage thing, you know. Now, I'm in grade 12 and I am mature enough to realize that I do love you with my heart, soul, and dedication. It wasn't just how wonderful you look all the time; it's your charisma, your charm, and most of all, your personality. An Angel. Without your light, all hope is lost. I don't want to lose you to anything else so I'm saying this now in fear that reality might wake me out of a dream. One thing I know for sure, I love you… and I always will, forever.   
  
Love, Takeru Takaishi  
  
Takeru put the card on top of everything else in the bag. He changed into black dress pants to look a little nicer, jelled his hair, grabbed a big red bag lying in a pile in a corner, and hauled it out of his room carrying the pink bag separately.   
"Do you need a drive, honey?" questioned Miss Takaishi as she looked up from her newspaper.  
"Sure, mom. Just to the school, only if your not busy." Responded Takeru   
"Of course, dear. It's Christmas."  
Miss Takaishi helped Takeru load the presents into the backseat the car door slammed and a few minutes later, Takeru was buckling up his gray seatbelt. His mother started the engine and they were off to Odaiba High.  
  
Hikari finally reached home, her feet slightly tired.  
"Home so early? I thought you were going to a party with your brother." Asked Mrs. Kamiya.  
"I know. I forgot that Taichi was driving me to the party and I had to come back home to get the rest of the presents. I nearly forgot!"  
"Hikari, are you home yet?" Taichi questioned as he stepped into the apartment.  
"Yeah, bro, I just came back. Change of plans by the way. Can you drive me over to Odaiba High? We need to pick up Takeru. We were originally going to walk there but I forgot you were driving me to Satoru's house." Grinned Hikari.  
"Sure, no problem. Anything for my sister's boyf...Ummphh." Taichi was cut short by Hikari blushing madly and glaring into his eyes while shutting him up with her hand.   
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Geeze, girls these days."   
"That's better. I have to get the presents and change. Do anything you need to do now. Were leaving in fifteen minutes."  
"I have a very bossy sister indeed." Taichi said as he ran into the bathroom to gel his hair before his sister could get to him. Hikari skipped into her room and found a light blue gift bag in her gift supplies drawer and placed Takeru's presents inside. She muttered to herself  
"I won't need to give him a card. I'll give him something else." Said she as she smiled.  
Hikari changed into a red skirt with a green trim and of course, her usual outerwear. She carefully combed her hair and put a mistletoe clip in her hair. Hikari took a bag of presents from the mess in Taichi's old room and hauled it to the front hall.   
"Taichi!!! Are you ready yet?"  
"Coming." He answered back.  
He suddenly sprang out of the corridor and landed right by his shoes. He placed his shoes on the correct feet and held the door for his sister. Hikari followed in her clicking white boots and walked down to the parking lot with her brother. He opened the driver door and with a click unlocked the passenger seat for Hikari. With a flick of a button, his silver sedan's trunk opened and Taichi helped Hikari load the big bag of gifts into the trunk. Hikari climbed into the backseat as Taichi geared the engine. They were off to Odaiba High.  
Hikari arrived at the school entrance earlier than Takeru. She sat patiently on Taichi's car front. A few minutes later, the blinding light of headlights came into view as another car made a turn to the parking lot. Takeru came out of the car and went over to Hikari.   
"So, ready to go there?"  
"Yep, by the way, my brother's driving us there. Sorry I didn't tell you but it slipped my mind. Oh, and don't worry. He drives ok." Laughed Hikari as she wiped a hint of horror off Takeru's face.   
"Ok, then. I'll go get my presents and we can make our way to Satoru's house."  
Taichi was just finishing talking with Miss Takaishi.  
"Yep, I'll bring him back right after the party."  
"Thank-you. Drive Safely."  
"Yo, Mom, I need the presents. Ok?"  
"Yeah. Just take them."  
"Here, I'll help." Offered Taichi.  
Five minutes later, Taichi's car was packed and al ready to go. Hikari and Takeru were sitting in the backseat.  
"Bye mom."  
"Bye Miss Takaishi."  
Takeru's mother waved good-bye as she got back into her car Taichi looked at his rearview mirror and asked  
"So, you two excited?"   
"Yeah," they both responded in unison. Taichi chuckled,   
"Looks like you two are fall…" he mimicked Piedmon.  
Takeru and Hikari both went "SHUT UP!" at the same time.   
"Ok, ok, I'll shut up now! Geeze," Taichi responded.  
The rest of the car ride was endured in peaceful silence mixed in with a bit of tenseness in the air except for Takeru whispering something to Hikari in which she giggled. Taichi smiled. He made a couple of turns before reaching a street laden with apartments and complexes. He stopped in front of a gray one neatly placed on a corner. He then swerved into the parking area and found a spot.   
"Were here, everybody get your presents." Taichi practically shouted. Hikari and Takeru had fallen into a small nap on each other's shoulders. They both woke up startled and blushing.   
"Let's go then." Takeru recovered in fear of Taichi's jokes.  
He opened the door and kept it open for Hikari, which curtsied politely while giggling at the same time. Taichi opened the trunk and carefully placed the bag of presents on the pavement, in fear of damaging something. Hikari and Takeru grabbed the bags and went to the main lobby at the apartment. They rang on room 204 on level 3.   
"Hello?"  
"Satoru, were here!" Hikari and Takeru both laughed into the microphone.  
"Ok, wait one second."   
The door clicked and Taichi, Hikari and Takeru all entered heading to the elevator hauling the bags beside them. The security guard looked at them peculiarly. The elevator beeped as Taichi pressed the up button and the doors slid open. They walked in and pressed the floor three button. It lit up.   
"Ding!"  
"Ok, let's go!" ordered Taichi.  
Takeru and Hikari obediently followed after Taichi dragging their belongings with them.   
"Ding Dong!"  
The door creaked open as Satoru welcomed the three of the digi-destined.  
"Hello. Welcome to my house. Please come in."  
"Oh Satoru, you don't have to be that formal. Were just here to help out and enjoy the rest of the party!" exclaimed Hikari.  
The trio stepped into the apartment as Satoru helped with their coats. Miyako was peeking behind a doorway as she was already there.   
"Hi gang!"  
"Hey Miyako. You're here early!"  
"I know. I came to help out too!"  
Dumping the bags of presents underneath the Christmas tree as Satoru had instructed, they followed him into the kitchen.   
"Mother, these are my friends Taichi, Takeru and Hikari."  
"Hello. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Ijicouji." They answered politely in unison.   
"You guys can either help me in the kitchen are decorate the tree." Spoke Satoru.  
"I'll help you in the kitchen Satoru and Hikari, you and Takeru can work on the Christmas tree ok?" answered Taichi evilly. He wanted Hikari and Takeru to be together.  
"Fine." They both mumbled a bit embarrassed.   
"Here are the ornaments. If you have any trouble, just come and tell me about it." Said Satoru handing a box of the sparkling decorations to Hikari.  
"What about Miyako?" Hikari enquired.   
"Oh, she is helping me in the kitchen as well. Ok?"   
"Yeah. Fine."  
Takeru and Hikari exchanged a few glances and entered the living room. They made small conversation while hanging the ornaments a bit nervous, embarrassed, and elated, mixed in all together. Soon, the doorbell started to ring more often as Satoru greeted more of the digi-destined and put them into jobs. Hikari and Takeru became a bit more relaxed after this. An hour ticked by and all the digi-destined ha dropped by the living room to say hi to Takeru and Hikari, including Yamato.  
"HI lil' bro! Long time no see…"  
"Hi Yamato." Takeru responded as he stood by from his kneeling position.   
Yamato gave him a hug and as he did he whispered something in his ear.  
"Good luck with Hikari."  
Takeru backed away and looked strangely at him. Then he understood and glared at his brother.   
"I'll get you." He muttered.  
"Bye, I have to be going now." And Yamato was off with that.   
Takeru resumed his job until Satoru's voice filled the air. Music had already started playing on Satoru's CD player but his voice overpowered it.   
"Ok everybody. Stop your jobs. It's time for the big Christmas dinner."  
Everyone proceeded to the dining room where food was laid out in bowls. It was going to be served buffet style so everyone could pick and choose their favorite foods and sit wherever and with whomever they wanted to. There was a big roasted turkey in the center of the table baked to perfection with layers of sauce dripped on top, and then there were the creamy mashed potatoes moist with warmth, a bowl of luscious brown gravy, a trio of steamed vegetables, and a lot more mouth-watering foods. There was also a rice cooker filled to the brim with rice, and a stack of bone china plates with forks and knives on the side.  
Satoru announced, "Before we dig into the grand feast before us, I would like Daisuke, my best friend, to say grace."  
The digi-destined murmured in approval.  
"Well," stammered Daisuke "Thank-you. It is an honor."  
Everyone bowed their heads as Daisuke started, " Dear heavenly father. We are gathered here today to celebrate the birth of your son, Jesus Christ. He has brought so much compassion and love to our world and his sprit still lives on in our hearts. We are blessed with angels (A/N: He was referring to Hikari and Takeru) that have caring hearts upon this earth, yet we take them for granted some times. Father, forgive our sins so we may lead honest lives. Lastly, thank-you for the blessing of food you have given before us. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."   
There was silence before the digi-destined raised their heads. Finally, everyone got their plates and the food and sat down to socialize with their friends. They were all pretty surprised at Daisuke's mature prayer. Finally, dinner was finished and dessert was eaten by those still not stuffed by the meal. The digi-destined gathered in the living room as they started handing out presents and wishing each other a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Takeru waited for the right moment. As soon as Hikari was finished handing out all but one presents, which he assumed was his, he told himself. "It's now or never Takeru!" Takeru walked over to Hikari and asked her  
"Hikari, there is something I need to tell you. Will you go out to the porch with me for some air?"   
Hikari's heart skipped a beat.  
"Sure, there's something I need to talk to you about too." She nervously whispered. They both stepped out to the porch to the chilly night air. The sky was already dark blue swirling with tiny pinpoints of light.  
"So, what is it you want to tell me?" asked Hikari.  
  
Narrator: Will Takeru and Hikari finally admit their feelings for each other? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
(A/N): I am sick today so I couldn't finish the story. Please keep on read and reviewing or I can't push myself to write anymore!! Ja ne!!   



	5. Heaven's Love

Heaven's Love  
  
This is my fifth and second last chapter. The last chapter will be very interesting but this one will be too!! This chapter of my fanfic is dedicated to Joie, Amanda AND Stephanie. Lucky butts get to go to a new school… Oh, and the answer to ork's question is, yes this is my first fanfic but like I said, I have been reading a couple of fanfics to achieve such style of writing AND I have been working on my descriptive writing at school. I even got an A+ on two of my writing assignments!! I'll stop ranting and here is the last paragraph of the last chapter in case you forgot…  
  
"Hikari, there is something I need to tell you. Will you go out to the porch with me for some air?"   
Hikari's heart skipped a beat.  
"Sure, there's something I need to talk to you about too." She nervously whispered. They both stepped out to the porch to the chilly night air. The sky was already dark blue swirling with tiny pinpoints of light.  
"So, what is it you want to tell me?" asked Hikari.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fox Kids, Digimon, or Toie Animation and any of its business partners cause if I did… Daisuke would have already died a VERY gory death. Be grateful though. I was pretty nice to him in this fanfic!! I also don't own S club 7 or any of their songs.   
  
"Well, first of all I wanted to give you your present personally. Here take a look inside." Said Takeru as he handed the pink bag to Hikari. Hikari took the gift in her hands and reached in. There was a card. On the cover were two angels surrounded by shimmering sparkles. She opened it up and read:  
  
Dear Hikari,   
After these long years, I have finally come to realize something. At first, I thought it was just a phrase, or maybe a teenage thing, you know. Now, I'm in grade 12 and I am mature enough to realize that I do love you with my heart, soul, and dedication. It wasn't just how wonderful you look all the time; it's your charisma, your charm, and most of all, your personality. An Angel. Without your light, all hope is lost. I don't want to lose you to anything else so I'm saying this now in fear that reality might wake me out of a dream. One thing I know for sure, I love you… and I always will, forever.   
  
Love, Takeru Takaishi  
  
She was speechless. Hikari looked up into those soft and gentle eyes that belonged to someone that cared so much for her.   
"You do? You really do?" was all that she could say.  
"I do love Hikari. I just hope you can return my love." Said Takeru compassionately and a bit nervously too.   
"I love you too." The words of Hikari echoed through the distant night through to the city.   
"I wanted to tell you but every time I tried I was unsure if I would break our relationship as friends. I knew all along it was more than just friends. Please say those words again."  
"I love you." Smiled Takeru as he took the girl he had been waiting so long for into his arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead. Calm and quiet, a sweet release.   
"Here is part of your Christmas present." Giggled Hikari. There was no need to blush now. She leaned over and placed a simple yet indescribably caring kiss on Takeru's lips. He kissed her back. They just stood there in each other's arms cherishing each moment. Finally, they walked back through the doors and shut them. Daisuke smiled as he saw them walk by. He had released an angel in captivity.   
  
Meanwhile, Taichi was quietly talking to Sora.  
"I have something to give to you Sora." His heart was pounding madly as he said this. Taichi got down on one knee. As he did so, everyone turned to find out what was happening. Taichi was now nearly fainting as he said courageously.   
"Will you marry me, Sora Takenouchi?" Taichi felt a bit tense but he was relieved to get it out. His hands reveled a little blue velvet box with a diamond ring placed neatly in the center.  
Silence engulfed the room as the digi-destined watched in anticipation. Sora was speechless for a moment and came back to her senses.  
"Taichi, of course I will!" she exclaimed as she helped Taichi up, hugged him, and broke into a kiss. The digi-destined cheered. Satoru whispered something to Yamato and lead him into his room.  
"It's ready. I have prepared my web cam. All you need to do is contact her." Said Satoru to Yamato.   
"Thanks," he started walking to Satoru's room but as he did so, all eyes of the digi-destined were on Yamato.   
"Ok, ok. I wanted this to be personal but you digi-destined may as well watch." Laughed Yamato a bit to heartily.  
He sat down on the chair by Satoru's computer and entered a series of numbers. The computer dialed.   
"Hello?" said the voice as a picture flickered on the screen. It was Mimi.  
"Mimi! The digi-destined exclaimed together."   
"Hi guys and gals but its Yamato who asked to talk to me so if you don't mind, please stay quiet for a minute. Go on Yamato."  
"Well Mimi, here goes." Said Yamato as he took a small piece of paper out of his pocket.  
"Across the deserts, forests and seas,  
I have been waiting for someone.  
From her beauty I could not run.  
From her smiles I could not live free.  
My question forever is, will you marry me?" Yamato finished.   
  
(A/N): Yes, I did write that poem…:) I think I'm okay at poetry!!   
  
Tears started flowing out of Mimi's eyes as well as the girls at the party. The poem was so beautiful.   
"Of course I will Yamato. My heart belongs to you. I'm flying over to Japan this instant! I love you Yamato!" the picture said then faded away. The digi-destined applauded.  
"I had some help with that poem." Grinned Yamato as he winked at Takeru. Takeru grinned. The digi-destined went back to the living room to finish giving their Christmas presents out. They sang Christmas carols and just some pop music too. Hikari wanted to sing a certain song in favour of the mood of the evening.  
"I want to dedicate this song to everybody who has found someone special. Whether a soul mate or companion, I wish you happiness for eternity to come. For those who didn't find that someone, keep dreaming because dreams do come true."  
  
Oo ooo ooo  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind,  
One regret form yesterday that just seems tog row with time,  
There's no use looking back oh wonderin' how it could be now or might oh been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I've never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Some where in my memory, I've lost all sense of time,  
Tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back oh wonderin' how it should be now or might oh been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I've never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with…  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head.  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back oh wonderin'  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no  
I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I've never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to   
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be…  
With you.  
Oooo  
  
The last words resounded through the room until it finally settled. Everyone clapped. Some even shed tears. It had been such a love filled party. And at last, it was time to go. One by one, the digi-destined left. Jyou, Koushiro, Iori, and Daisuke. Before Daisuke left though, Takeru wanted to talk to him.   
"Daisuke, Hikari told me what you did, and I guess I want to thank-you, for everything that you have done. I hope you can find it in your heart to be friends with me. If not, I understand."  
"It was nothing Takeru. I kind of woke up and realized the truth anyway. Let me just tell you that you are one lucky guy to have such an angel. Friends?"  
"Friends." Takeru agreed. They shook hands and Daisuke left.   
The digi-destined that were left were Miyako, Satoru, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Hikari and Takeru. They had all kindly offered to clean up, more so to be with each other though. At last all the decorations had been taken down, the place swept and all the food had been stored away. Yamato got his coat on and walked to the door.  
"Thanks Satoru for everything. Takeru, I'm going to mom's apartment to wish her a merry Christmas and to take care of some things. See you there?"  
"Yeah, Taichi's probably going now too. Hikari? Are you ready?" Takeru asked.  
"Coming!!" Hikari appeared by the closet where their coats were.  
"You're under the mistletoe." Grinned Yamato.  
"It wasn't there before!" exclaimed Takeru looking up.  
"It's there now." Yamato said evilly.   
Takeru, far from reluctantly kissed Hikari warmly on the cheek. Hikari smiled. Yamato lifted something from out of his pocket and clicked. A flash of light and evil laughter was emitted form Yamato as he devilishly smiled.   
"I'll get you later Yamato." Laughed Takeru. He helped Hikari put her coat on as he did his own.   
"Takeru, do me a favour and get Taichi here with Sora. Please?" asked Yamato.  
Hikari and Takeru and smiled. They nodded in agreement.  
"Sora," Hikari yelled, "Taichi! Are you ready yet?"  
They both came into view as Yamato quickly hid his camera.   
"What do you know, you are under the mistletoe." Said Takeru. Taichi didn't even ask any questions and quickly kissed Sora on the lips. Yamato snapped a shot. Taichi and Sora were frowning at Yamato but ended their trance and giggled. Satoru and Miyako came to the front hall and it was Taichi's turn  
"Look, Satoru, you are under the mistletoe. Aren't you going to kiss Miyako?" Taichi laughed. Sora elbowed him in the ribs.   
"Heh, fine. This must be some kind of evil plot isn't it?" he concluded as he quickly brushed his lips on Miyako's cheek. She blushed as Yamato snapped the shot.  
"Got to go! Bye!" Yamato exclaimed before anyone could get to him. The rest of the gang left Satoru's apartment as they thanked him for the good time they had had. Sora got a ride from Taichi as Takeru and Hikari sat on the back. They fell asleep this time purposely on each other's shoulders smiling peacefully in their slumber, exhausted form the party. Taichi and Sora looked back upon the love floating behind them. It truly was a holy night. Finally, the silver sedan drove into the parking lot of Takeru's apartment. Yamato was already there, leaning against his blue convertible. Hikari woke up Takeru.  
"Takeru, were here."  
"Huh. Oh. Thanks Hikari. By the way, thanks for the Christmas present. Just what I wanted." Takeru said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car dragging the presents he received along with him.   
"Your locket was beautiful. I'm wearing it right now to keep you close to my heart." Hikari smiled warily.   
"Bye Hikari. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Takeru, my love." They embraced for a short kiss and Takeru lead his brother to the lobby. They waved to Hikari, Sora and Taichi.   
"So, did you have a good time?" asked Yamato.   
Takeru nodded and yawned. They went up to the apartment and they found Miss Takaishi sitting on the couch watching late night television.   
"You are home Takeru. Hi Yamato. Good to see you."  
Takeru went to his room and feel asleep. He could hear portions of the conversation going on between his mother and his brother.  
"That's wonderful Yamato. Go call her to see what time she's coming so you can pick her up. If you really want to impress her, clean up your apartment and make her dinner. Worked for your father."  
"Thanks mom. I have to arrange some things for the big day. Can I stay here for the night?"  
"Of course."  
Yamato went to the spare room and laid down his stuff. He creped quietly to Takeru's room and whispered  
"Goodnight little bro. Sweet dreams. They'll come true someday, just like mine did."   
  
Narrator: What will happen as the conclusion? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.   
  
(A/N): There. My second last chapter. I got to stay home from school today cause I was sick… but I'm getting better. That's why I finished this. Remember, R&R! Thanks!   



	6. Eternity

Eternity  
  
Dear readers, I'm so sorry I haven't got the sixth and final chapter for a long time but I am so exhausted from school that I didn't have enough time to start this one. I'm still very tired but I want to do this to thank the people out there who reviewed my story. Thanks. Here's the last paragraph from my last chapter…  
  
"Thanks mom. I have to arrange some things for the big day. Can I stay here for the night?"  
"Of course."  
Yamato went to the spare room and laid down his stuff. He creped quietly to Takeru's room and whispered  
"Goodnight little bro. Sweet dreams. They'll come true someday, just like mine did."  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh*, unfortunately I don't own Digimon, Fox Kids, Toie Animation or any of it's associating companies. If I did though, Daisuke would have already died a gory death. Thanx!   
  
Hikari lay on the bed the whole night reminiscing about her past. The people she met, the joy, pain and sorrow. The day she got married not too long ago, Tai and Sora's son. Mimi and Yamato living together back in Japan, Satoru and Miyako moving to Kyoto with their twins, and now, something special was coming into her life. There was a sudden pain in her abdominal area.   
"Takeru, I think its time," she whispered into the darkness.  
"Ok Hikari. Hold on a second." He dialed the number to the hospital and contacted Hikari's doctor. Then he went to his closet and changed in a flash. Soon enough, he was by Hikari's side helping her up.  
"Oooo, he's active like his father." Smiled Hikari.  
"He'll be a star just like him too." Takeru laughed. Takeru helped Hikari out the bed and down the hall. The lights flickered on and Takeru grabbed a suitcase as he led Hikari down the stone steps. He unlocked his silver Volvo and opened the door for Hikari. She stepped in the front seat and got in. Takeru closed the door and ran back up the steps to lock the house door. He climbed into the front seat and sped on the dimly lit streets where there were few cars. He kept on hand on the steering wheel and one hand on top of his soul mate's hand. Hikari. She grimaced in pain but smiled at the thought of her very own child. She had wanted one all her life and now, finally, her dream was coming true. The emergency room wasn't crowded at this time of night and Hikari's doctor was already ready at the emergency pickup and drop-off with a stretcher. Takeru drove up the ramp and stopped as he turned off the engine in front of the emergency center. He ran to the opposite side of the car and opened it for Hikari. With the doctor's help, they lifted her onto the stretcher and then rushed her inside the hospital. Takeru went back outside to quickly park his car and entered the hospital in a quick and frenzied pace. The nurse directed him to the third floor. He swiftly took the service elevator to the third floor and swerved right to the second room by the labor unit. In there, Hikari was still in excruciating pain but the thoughts of a baby helped keep her calm. Takeru seemed a bit sad to see his wife like this but it would all be over soon. The doctor spoke with him and said that they would be going to go into the operating room shortly and that he could go if he wanted to. He had to put on a white cap, a gown and a mouth mask. Hikari had already changed into it. First, there were a few calls that had to be made quickly. Takeru switched on a cell phone and dialed Taichi's number.  
"Hello?" came the tired voice over the phone.  
"Hi Taichi. Sorry to bother you but its your sister's time. If you can make it, were about to go in the operating room. Ask Sora to come too."  
"Oh my goodness! I'll call Yamato if you want."  
"Sure thanks. Were on the third floor second room if you need to know and she's going in, in a few moments. OK?"  
"Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Click, the phone went dead. Takeru went back to the room and turned his cell off. He joined Hikari and held her hand tightly as they wheeled her into the operating room. The doctors told Takeru to grab a chair because they would be there for some time. The doctors and nurses activated all the machines and washed their hands before putting on the rubber gloves with a smack. The tools were laid out on a table as Hikari groaned once more. She dug her fingers into Takeru's sweaty palms and gave him a weak smile to reassure him. The whole process took a whole half hour and as the last weak painful sound was heard from Hikari, there was silence for a moment. Suddenly, a cry came the hands of a nurse's arms as the fragile newborn squirmed to be put into his mother's loving care. Working quickly, the team of nurses and doctors cleaned up the room and the baby, measured it as well as its vital stats, and was wrapped in a baby blue blanket that was warmed up. The baby was a healthy boy weighing six pounds 5 ounces, 50 centimetres and his blood type was B+. Taichi was the first one to jump up as he held his head in his hands waiting for news. Takeru walked out with a smile on his face. "Your sister and her baby are fine."  
Sora squealed as her son was peacefully sleeping in his arms "Oh, thank God. I was so worried."   
Yamato shook Mimi gently awake as he stood up.  
"Congrats little bro. What a family you have now. Have you called the others?"  
"No, I was going to call them tomorrow. Don't want to deprive anyone of their well deserved sleep." Answered Takeru.  
He went back into the operating room just as Mimi woke up. There he went with the doctors and his wife back into room two. She rested her head on the pillow tiredly. Hikari readied herself ad propped herself up with Takeru's help. She played with the baby's tiny fingers as he giggled with delight. Hikari and Takeru's brothers with their families filled into the room and took a seat on the blue upholstered chairs. Takeru opened the suitcase that he had brought and took out a camera.   
"Smile Hikari!" grinned Takeru. Hikari gave one of the sweet smiles the boys had wanted so much and held her baby close. The dawn was now creeping above the horizon as a little bit of light flooded the hospital room. Yamato got up and went with Mimi to the cafeteria to get some coffee after a long night. Taichi's son woke up and started to cry. Sora comforted him and gave the child a warmed milk bottle she produced from her baby bag.   
"So," asked Taichi "What are you going to name him?"  
"What should we?" asked Takeru to Hikari with questioning eyes.   
"I know. I want to name him after you, Takeru because I know he will always bring hope like you always did for me."  
Takeru smiled "Whatever you want Hikari."  
"Here, you hold him for a while. I'm tired." Replied Hikari as she dropped off to sleep. Takeru placed a soft kiss on her forehead like he did many years ago. The baby burbled on until he got tired and fell asleep like his mother. Yamato finally came back with five steaming cups of scorching hot coffee. He handed one to Taichi, Sora, Takeru, Mimi and took one for himself. Later Jyou dropped by saying he was working in an operation when he heard that Takaishi Hikari had a healthy baby boy.  
"What's his name?" Jyou had asked  
And Takeru proudly responded "Takeru."  
After a few days, Iori, Miyako, Satoru, Daisuke and his wife Sakura not to mention Koushiro had come and visited. Daisuke now knew for sure that he had done the right thing; after all, he had found happiness with Hikari's friend, Sakura. Pictures were taken, gifts were given, and lots of thanks from Takeru and Hikari were given to the doctors and nurses at Odaiba General. A week later, Takeru drove Hikari and their child home. They spent the afternoon at home playing with Takeru Junior.   
That night, Hikari crept quietly to her infant's crib. He was sleeping soundly as his little chest rose up and down. Takeru went up to Hikari as they both wished their child a good night.  
"Good night. Sweet dreams. They do come true." Takeru spoke first  
"Because mine did." Continued Hikari as she looked up at Takeru. A businessman, a husband, a person to confide in, and now a father. The two left the room and went to the living room. Hikari took out picture albums as both of them looked at the pictures all night. As the sun just peaked over the horizon, Takeru and Hikari fell asleep in each other's arms. Love unbroken by eternity.   
  
THE END!  
  
(A/N): There! I'm finished my very first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was such a short ending! Please read and review, and when you do, please include whether or not I should write another fanfic and about what. Thanks for your patience! Ja ne!   



End file.
